


🚗

by AlfalfaPeep



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfalfaPeep/pseuds/AlfalfaPeep





	🚗

……  
赶走了碍事的人，田柾国一路阴着脸将朴智旻带出酒吧。而这一来一回地闹腾也将酒劲散了不少，秋夜里迎面的冷风更是把人冻得一激灵。朴智旻咬着牙一把将Alpha的手甩开：  
「你凭什么管我？你忘了你今天是怎么跟我说话的了吗？你个神经……啊——！」

田柾国只不由分说地把人扛起来就走，脚步还又快又急。朴智旻被颠得没脾气，手脚并用乱扑腾都脱力，最后只能软趴趴地搭在Alpha肩头骂骂咧咧。  
田柾国直接开了驾驶座的门，被一路扛过来大脑充血而头晕眼花的小猫儿只能乖乖被扔在副驾驶扣好安全带。

缓了好一会儿才恢复了一点意识，朴智旻闻到了空气里渐浓的花果香的烈酒信息素，这才恍然明白过来，愕然地看向直视前方眼神阴郁的田柾国：  
「你……你该不会是又……？」

见人完全没有回答他的意思，朴智旻心下更慌了。他不由自主地想起那个绝望的夜晚，那是后来一切痛苦和郁闷的起始。每每想到都止不住地心下一凉。  
看着车子冲进了夜晚昏暗少人的林荫道，他抓紧了手心，惊慌地大声问道：「田柾国你停车！你要带我去哪！」

见田柾国依然不回答，慌张已经演化成了切实的恐惧，朴智旻伸手就去解开了安全带。却不想田柾国突然一个刹车，他在差点飞出去之前被田柾国迅速揽住按倒在了座位上。  
抬手直接将朴智旻的座位放倒，被信息素支配情绪的人发狠地按住拚命挣扎的Omega，伸手再次将安全带扣紧。  
死死盯着身下动弹不得的人，田柾国咬牙切齿道：  
「为什么去找别的Alpha？」

朴智旻被他的眼神盯得发怵，睁大了眼睛声音颤抖道：「我没……」  
「你是我的。只能是我的。」  
Alpha一边喘着粗气狠狠说着，一边伸手控制住朴智旻的下颚低头去咬他的嘴唇——用了力地肆意碾磨。信息素是Alpha舌尖醉人的烈酒，直把发情期的猫儿惹得浑身颤抖着染上欲望，受到严重刺激而大量涌出的蜜液已将下身完全濡湿了。

敏感的脖颈处被不停地舔舐啃咬，害怕自己过于难以自持而就着指尖狠狠抓紧了Alpha的手臂。可斯人依然是好像完全不知道痛一样，顺着发情猫儿裸露在外的肌肤暴力扯开他的衣服。  
被情欲淹没而浑身发软的猫儿轻易便被抬起了绵软无力的双腿，而身体那处还在不停地向外涌出泛着桂花甜味的黏腻液体，仿佛在对早已躁动难忍理智全失的Alpha发出邀请。

被毫不怜惜地挺入时朴智旻一直在用力绞着嘴唇忍痛，他只能像只绝望的野猫一样在Alpha的手臂和肩背上留下一道又一道抓痕，仿佛这样就可以减轻自己的痛苦和发泄对身上这个人的恨意。可是发情的猫儿也几乎完全控制不住地迎合着体内叫嚣不止的欲求和获得满足的热望，在疼痛和欲望间挣扎不休，随时都可能溺在肉体的欢愉间再难自拔。  
连续的深入索求使发狂的Alpha获得了绝妙的快感，他不时发出低沉而享受的叹息，更试图进入更深处留下更深刻的印记。而朴智旻已经完全崩溃了，泪水瞬间便淌了下来。他慌忙抓紧了田柾国的手腕，颤抖着哀求道：  
「不要……！那里……不要……」  
「求你……求你……」

情绪溃散加上生理性刺激，Omega眼前全然被不断外涌的眼泪模糊了。而隐隐约约的视野里，田柾国的神色却并不是完全冷漠的——  
他可能在痛苦。一种求而不得的痛苦被紧紧攥在他的眼底，令人窒息。

而恍惚间朴智旻才意识到Alpha的动作的确放缓了些。可他却还没来得及松口气，颈后的腺体便瞬间被暴力入侵，Alpha依旧是不计后果地狠狠刺破了它注入自己的信息素。Omega已经因失声而无法尖叫。朴智旻捂紧了自己的嘴想要止住呜咽声，  
而田柾国一边疯狂地占有身下人的腺体，一边在他身体里狠狠地冲撞起来，仿佛是被拒绝入侵生殖腔的赌气和惩罚，次次都直直捣中花心。朴智旻的双腿不得不颤抖着抬起很高，任蜜穴被捣弄搅动到敏感异常接近高潮，他甚至被带着同Alpha同频率地抖动，直到浊液随着愈发凶狠的抽插冲进自己的身体。

而桂花香气同浓烈酒香勾连缠绕，揉成醉骨的迷离暧昧附在抵死缠绵的二人身上。浑身湿透已然虚脱的Omega并没有被已经对他身上飘忽的桂花酒香着了魔的田柾国放过，被带到他身上吞进他那再度狰狞的性器，直到累昏过去又被顶弄得被迫转醒，往而循环。  
……


End file.
